


South America

by armintheyard



Series: The Endless Grind [2]
Category: Aviator (game)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Passion, bass players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South America

I met him at the hotel in Rio, I was looking for Jose but he wasn't there. He said his name was El Artista and he needed a ride to Guatemala to pick up his bass player Diego. I said sure, I like musicians. Bob watched us from across the lobby, his face obscured by the curling smoke from his cigar. I pretended not to notice. 

Picking up one of El Artista's tatty bags with a friendly smile I led the way to my plane, I'd just bought new seats and was feeling unusually cheerful at the opportunity of showing them off. Or was that the only reason? I turned to look back at the hotel, Bob was standing on the patio with a strained expression on his face. 

As I secured the worn bag and guitar case in the cargo hold I found myself smirking.


End file.
